wild_journeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Gaulder
Gaulder Date of creation: 03/30/2019 Name: Gaulder Age: 63 Aliases: "Boneshaker" Alignment: LE Height: 4'4" Weight: 171 lbs Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Brown Class: Cleric of Droskar Personality Like many of Droskar's worshippers, Gaulder clings to many orderly ideals that he practiced under Torag, namely the devotion to hard work and timeliness. Work will be completed either on time or early and at estimated costs or less. He can be generously described as a slavedriver, often working his laborers to inhumane lengths. Because of this, he usually prefers to use undead, despite having to closely scrutinize their work for mistakes that a living worker wouldn't make. Despite this tendency, he can be fair. When someone manages to reach his nigh-unreasonable standards, he will award them exactly what they are owed. Though he rarely changes deals once they have been made, if someone can prove they can or have gone beyond his expectations, he might be convinced to reward them with a bonus. In his personal life, he can be cold and blunt, though his dry wit often breaks through his dour expression. However, his jokes tend to be rather morbid. Interests & Dislikes Interests Hard Work: A holdover from his years of worshipping Torag, Gaulder can appreciate sheer effort put into accomplishing something, whether it be a heroic deed to something as mundane as learning a new skill. So long as all one's effort is put into the task, he will respect them for it, even if he hates them personally. Dislikes Lying: Gaulder is undoubtedly evil, but he never intentionally lies and dislikes it when people lie to him. However, that does not mean he won't twist the truth or use exact words to suit his own purposes. Biography Born among the dwarven clans of the Five King Mountains in Golarion, Gaulder was once a devoted, though some would have said zealous, priest of Torag. Trained as an architect and eventually promoted to overseer, he was responsible for the maintenance and expansion of the clan hold. He quickly proved his devotion to the job and his aptitude, often finishing projects well ahead of schedule. However, most knew that he was able to do this only by pushing the workers under him to the point of exhaustion. When they complained, he convinced them that by expending every last drop of energy they had, they were pleasing Torag with their hard work and toil. While this was usually met with the occasional grumble, it was on the whole successful. Unfortunately for him, even the stamina of the dwarves was unable to keep up with his zeal. Eventually, a worker finally collapsed on the work site, dying soon after. But Gaulder was unmoved when the body was presented to him. Twisting the magics given to him by Torag, he animated the body into an undead servitor and ordered it and the other, living, laborers to get back to work. Confronted by this horror, his kinsmen took up their tools as weapons and attacked. Despite being heavily outnumbered, Gaulder managed to hold them off with what magic he had left and escape by sacrificing his undead servant to their anger. Now alone in unfamiliar territory and stripped of clan name, he quickly found, to his horror, that Torag was no longer answering his prayers, nor was he granting his faithful servant more magic. But rather than fear, he became angry and all the more determined to survive and thrive. Thanks to his race's natural endurance, he managed to make his way out of the country and into Brevoy. Some years later, he would come into the service of Droskar, the pitiless taskmaster of evil dwarves. While serving as a lesser adept to a more powerful priest, he found himself sucked into another world without warning. Finding no way to return and that his god still answered his prayers, he now seeks to establish himself as a business-dwarf, with the plan of assembling a cadre of undead to serve as tireless workers. Family & Friends Gaulder is no longer on speaking terms with his clan after his evil act. For that, he has been stripped of his clan name. Enemies He certainly has many due to what he is, though none he can specifically name.